User talk:BobaFett2/Archive 4
OK! It's Ok and Happy Valentine and Chinise new year !!! [[User:verrell123|''verrell123]](''talk| )'' 13:28, February 14, 2010 (UTC) yea what he said! you won my auction you won my auction with 104 clicks put 75 on prehistoric fern model put 20 on may pop purple popper 7 on one p.o.s. model and-ill send you the items :::::::::::::::::-- Johnater Talk my store! Go Ravens! 14:49, February 14, 2010 (UTC) sure do the clicks when ever you want -- Johnater Talk my store! Go Ravens! 14:54, February 14, 2010 (UTC) no whats Brickipedia -- Johnater Talk my store! Go Ravens! 15:00, February 14, 2010 (UTC) wow that's so cool thanks for showing it to me -- Johnater Talk my store! Go Ravens! 15:09, February 14, 2010 (UTC) SSgt auction you won, so click my dino excavation module 19 times, my fern 20 times, and my club mag rank 1 module 2 times. I'll send you the items soon. thanks. 03:30, February 15, 2010 (UTC) johnater what do you want me to click -- Johnater Talk my store! Go Ravens! 15:24, February 15, 2010 (UTC) what do you MEAN? IOU 120 clicks for your auction -- Johnater Talk my store! Go Ravens! 15:27, February 15, 2010 (UTC) I gave you clicks on every thing but the prehistoric fern I'll give you them later -- Johnater Talk my store! Go Ravens! 15:33, February 15, 2010 (UTC) Hey it's me Joeman my brother wants his store back in the shopnav. Can you do it for me and put it in alphabetical order. Thax-- Johnater Talk my store! Go Ravens! 17:27, February 15, 2010 (UTC) hey can I supply the official store I can help with a lot of items -- Johnater Talk my store! Go Ravens! 17:31, February 15, 2010 (UTC) you owe me 104 clicks put 75 on prehistoric fern model put 20 on may pop purple popper 7 on one p.o.s. model -- Johnater Talk my store! Go Ravens! 17:33, February 15, 2010 (UTC) I like it -- Johnater Talk my store! Go Ravens! 17:36, February 15, 2010 (UTC) Now it's the right time... ...to give you this... ...in hope that you editing this wiki a long time.-- 18:14, February 15, 2010 (UTC) I have pet punkling. (gives out grey bricks around 1 per 20 clicks.) rough sapphire i want a rough sapphire for 5 clicks. thanks. dont forget the rank 4 starter pack and the clicks (just a friendly reminder). thanks. 23:04, February 15, 2010 (UTC) what should i click? 02:18, February 16, 2010 (UTC) YOU WHY DID YOU BLOCK ME!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! a mad Collector1 Sorry....maybe I should unblock you and block someone else...please...don't be offended...I need to have space on my friend's list. sure that's fine and space fuel cells are a click at my store -- Johnater Talk my store! Go Ravens! 02:16, February 16, 2010 (UTC) Signature Your signature contains a line break and therefore violates the signature policy. I would recommend using more manageable code to prevent this in the future. 04:55, February 16, 2010 (UTC) i really need a carbourator plz plz plz plz plz send me one ive wasted 5 clicks now :'( :'( PLZ I NEED A CARBOURATOR I WASTED % CLICKS ASKING FOR IT PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ SEND ME ONE!!!!! rough diamonds where do you want your 10 clicks?? 03:44, February 17, 2010 (UTC) Prehistoric Fern what for? you sent me 2 rough diamonds yesterday. 23:57, February 17, 2010 (UTC) Digging Fine Reciept can i have 6 digging fine reciepts gor 30 clicks? Sorry I am closed for the night right now but 2 things- #If you do the POS mini-rank you will not need digging fine reciepts #You only will ever need one. but im opening my own store :(((( Ohh I see...well then I will sell you the items-the clicks go to may pop purple popper. ok then Wait actually no sorry they cost too many green bricks...if you want form 20 Bs? ok i spent those 30 clicks! my friwnd just put 15 clicks on your module too oh ok then ill tell my friend to do the other one wait would you like to buy ____ Form 20B's? yes please i was going to choose from them two can i buy them please? Yes how many? 5 please! :) Rough Diamonds How much does 10 Rough Diamond cost? Sorry I am not selling those right now I am closed for the night. how come Joeman and Johnate are not accepting any orders?! They are not here right now-Want me to help you open your store? yes please!! that would be great :D Make a page User:Streetracer213/Store-The store part can be replaced with anything you want to name it. Then, set up a price list. Come back to me when you are done. 05:53, February 17, 2010 (UTC) but i only got 12 items and i dont know what to do :'( Make the page and a pricelist-If you do not want to open yet then add to the page. 05:57, February 17, 2010 (UTC) Done jeez thats hard work ok what now please tell me!? Tell me what items you have for the store. a barnstar for you Mln vs clubpages 10:55, February 17, 2010 (UTC) coupon here's a coupon for you! enjoy!! 01:22, February 18, 2010 (UTC) thanks i got three now im saving them up because in a month me and my ten friends are going to trade millions of clicks for items: march 12 2010 01:40 at this time and this day its gonna happen ;) Unused Images You have an unused image, The Main Auction Stand Logo.png. Please either use the image or indicate why the image should be saved. It will be deleted on 2/22/2010. 01:50, February 18, 2010 (UTC) Hello! Hey, How do I Buy stuff from This Page? There's some stuff i can use there.........[[User talk:Crotocall|'First Mate ']] [[User:Crotocall|'Crotocall ']] 01:56, February 18, 2010 (UTC) :P.S.I'm New. [[User talk:Crotocall|'First Mate ']] [[User:Crotocall|'Crotocall ']] 01:56, February 18, 2010 (UTC) BCD? Do you want to do a BCD tomorrow?-- 22:59, February 18, 2010 (UTC) Can you Can you help me by clicking on my Electric-Dam Module? Collector1 One or Two. Hello? support put this on your store, even though its closed. it'll be open again one day. 04:50, February 19, 2010 (UTC) staff meeting see official store talk-- 05:33, February 19, 2010 (UTC) ok ok im going to ask joeman and he is my bro and what about the catapults and knits -- Johnater Talk my store! Go Ravens! 05:41, February 19, 2010 (UTC) that's 40 clicks for the catapults and knits and joeman helped with my sig -- 05:50, February 19, 2010 (UTC) I'm going to have to give you the clicks tomorrow -- 05:55, February 19, 2010 (UTC) thanks -- 05:57, February 19, 2010 (UTC) Rank 10 maybe a few month later i will be Rank 10 --[[User:verrell123|''verrell123]](''talk| '') 10:15, February 19, 2010 (UTC) I bet I will be in 8 weeks! hey you still owe me 104 clicks from my action -- 15:24, February 19, 2010 (UTC) who?And Bobafett, Can I be in the official store now? i think never be rank 10 in 8 week only need click on galactic module and other (like 200 transparent brick [[User:verrell123|''verrell123]](''talk| )'' 23:37, February 19, 2010 (UTC) johnater oh ok I sent you the items and I gave you the clicks for the catapults and kites -- 00:19, February 20, 2010 (UTC) Iconox's Favor Shortcut. I don't really know how to update stuff with the templates so I'll leave it here so you can update it. I'm doing the bionicle campaign and I just got the Agori Rank 2 badge, then got the Jungle Adventure Sticker Module. Well, I got an E-mail from Strakk entitled "Cut out the Middle Man" He sent me the Desert Ambush Module and told me to use it to gain Iconox's Favor. I didn't see it in the walk through, and the Desert Ambush Module page listed 2 different ways to get the module, but it didn't list the way I got it and when I got it. If you wanna include the text of the E-mail, just let me know and I can copy it for you. Hope it helps add to the wiki Tilmangoins (talk 03:43, February 20, 2010 (UTC) From: Strakk Cut out the middleman From: Strakk Metus - that guy. Who does he think he is? I don't report to him. Listen - if you wouldn't mind betraying a few of your friends, go ahead and build this ambush module. It may lose you a friend or two - but it will get you Iconox's Favor a lot quicker - and more importantly teach Metus a lesson. By the way - I'm going to act like I never met you - no matter what. So don't even think about snitching on me. To Do List - Build the Desert Ambush Module and trick your friends (they may upset them!) - Get Iconox's Favor from your Desert Ambush Module. - Befriend Strakk Above is a transcript of the E-mail I received along with the blueprint for the Desert Ambush Module. Tilmangoins (talk 04:55, February 20, 2010 (UTC) OK Sure, I'll take you up on that! Also, one thing that happens after I post after you is, there's a green flower looking symbol, and I can't get the cursor past it to post after you. I usually end up deleting your signature so that I can get rid of that green thingy just to respond. It always happens like in the store and stuff. Oddly enough, it only happens when I respond to YOU. Can you fix that? Tilmangoins (talk 05:24, February 20, 2010 (UTC) Auction Come to my Auction LINKZ [[User:verrell123|''verrell123]](''talk| '') 10:37, February 20, 2010 (UTC) MLN Wiki's Official Store Hey! I spent 35 clicks on your page! When are you going to sent the stuff? Thank YouRybo9 (talk) 00:13, February 21, 2010 (UTC) Oh sry I ordered a rank 2 starter pack sorry about that Thank YouRybo9 (talk) 16:40, February 21, 2010 (UTC) FOR YOU! click click deal If you click my p.o.s. mod 7 times I will click any of your mod 7 times -- 15:00, February 21, 2010 (UTC) first of all congratulations on the rank 9 I am o most rank 9 to second of all I was offering to give you the clicks on a different mod -- 15:07, February 21, 2010 (UTC) hehee i chnged your password to ******* not telling weird enough to lose your account! Workers of the official store Here is why we have You, Johnater, SSgt and me because we are active and have lots of Items but! Awsome3K is not active that much... Colecter1 Heak knows why he works here I mean He has not done 1 order he is inactive and Look at his page he is a newbie! We have Ajr because he does the rank 9+10 stuff for us but he does not edit that much on the official store... So to get to the point I do not think we should have Colecter at all fire him if we can, Awsome... Think about it... and I think we should let FB100Z work at the official store, He has some Items so he can do some orders once-in-a-while Think about it please-- 16:43, February 21, 2010 (UTC) :'( bbbbut it wasnt me i swear to god i never did that my brother did im soo mad at him but please i wouldnt never do that i swear it was my younger brother arthur! pass hey bobafett my brother said your pass is robolord1 is that true cuz i think its a lie... Account bobafett you changed my password and the password is not in my e-mail now i lost my account :( :I didn't change your password I just tried logging in to your account (your brother "gave" it to me) and it didn't work. so you tried to go on my account?! :Well I went on to see if he stole my stuff and voila he had made my account mail you most of my stuff...so I got it back and didn't change the password or anything. Anonymous(mjw65 is my mln name): My order Are you taking my order for 5 pikemen 5 bowmen and 1 knight? If yes I gave you ten clicks today, and you will get 30 tomorrow. 21:31, February 21, 2010 (UTC) yes I sent you a fiend request. :I can't take this order right now. hey with the official store I'm not a thought reader and I do not know what orders you have done so on the official store talk page can you delete some that are done if there are any-- 22:05, February 21, 2010 (UTC) 2 week disconnect Since I am going to be away from the wiki for about 2 weeks maybe more. I now pronounce you the manager of my store until my arrival.Take care! 02:07, February 22, 2010 (UTC) :Sure. Thornax Order Hey, I have an order on the Official Store for 400 Thornax. Would you be able to fill it? Tilmangoins (talk 22:05, February 22, 2010 (UTC) ey is your brother happy of the accounts? What? Tilmangoins (talk 22:52, February 22, 2010 (UTC) dude i was asking bobafett :Well Tilmangoins there is a limit to orders I want to check what it is set at... Just let me know what the limit is, and/or how many you have and I'd love to get ahold of some. Thanks Tilmangoins (talk 01:16, February 23, 2010 (UTC) :100 OK, if you tell me where to click 5Xs, I'll do it for 100 Thornax please. Tilmangoins (talk 02:17, February 23, 2010 (UTC) :OK I will deliver the thornax later Where you want me to click? :Nah don't click yet save them up for when it reaches a larger amount. so can i remove tilmangoins's order from the official store talk page? its getting crowded. 02:36, February 23, 2010 (UTC) ok, then you can do it. 02:39, February 23, 2010 (UTC) :Only if it is finished. =I think we need to close the official store so restock= ---- We have too many orders! people order too many Items! So what do we do? we just say uh can someone do this one for me please We all do It! We should close the store and just restock so that we have tons of Items like totemic animals and do BCD so that we can get gypsum and sapphires and tires (tire: not for me I have tons but other staff) So what do you say?-- 00:10, February 23, 2010 (UTC) ::well?-- 05:15, February 23, 2010 (UTC) :Well what? I think we have enough but fine with me I don't need clicks right now. Leave the opening date at a week from now. If you would like gypsum I can have samstiffman0 block all of his other friends and you can click his modules. 05:18, February 23, 2010 (UTC) :Well do what you like, I'll do a BCD with anyone - It's just a idea-- 05:20, February 23, 2010 (UTC) :::Yes I think that we really should close for a bit I am running out of tires and gems... 05:21, February 23, 2010 (UTC) Ok I have lots of tires but I need gems-- 05:22, February 23, 2010 (UTC) can you do BCD's with other staff and Johnater and I will do ours-- 05:24, February 23, 2010 (UTC) :Yes BCD with Samstiffman0 because I need my clicks for now but my brother is willing to BCD with you as long as you give him 1/4 of tthe gypsum and pipes that you get. I need every signly click to BCD with Flamethrower to get grey bricks. :The deed is done the store is closed for the week. 05:28, February 23, 2010 (UTC) :Ask your Bro to block all his friends but me for 3 days. The remaining days I'll do BCD's with Johnater-- 05:30, February 23, 2010 (UTC) :Do the BCD's with him he can set up any module that gives items because right now he is donating all his time and clicks to my efforts and has an open page. :I need every mod that gives gems out-- 05:33, February 23, 2010 (UTC) :night BF2-- 05:33, February 23, 2010 (UTC) :Sure no problem night. Why did you close the off. store? Why?Mlnuser002/jelozier in MLN (talk) 15:41, February 24, 2010 (UTC) :To get more items. lightwom module have u made it??? [[User:verrell123|''verrell123]](''talk| )'' 09:51, February 25, 2010 (UTC) help are you selling 1 diamond? if you are, could i buy it for how many clicks? i need it to build the seal of the p.o.s. thanks! 21:46, February 25, 2010 (UTC) :Not yet the store will open soon thank you for your patience. ok. 22:11, February 25, 2010 (UTC) well then could we trade clicks?? 22:54, February 25, 2010 (UTC) :No thank you I don't need clicks. Maybe I will sell you a diamond if you wait a bit (I am busy right now). ok. 23:13, February 25, 2010 (UTC) Look look staff talk in MLN Wiki's Official Store and i want to join -[[User:verrell123|''verrell123]](''talk| '') 01:34, February 26, 2010 (UTC) :Yes why not? But you have to be active and willing to provide items. Re I will to my best. Collector1 Bowmen for 1 Nail have you got any bowmen? i need 2 ill send you some Nails 21:39, February 26, 2010 (UTC) :Place it as an order at the official store and click my soundtrack module instead because I don't need nails.